A stamping machine is an apparatus for performing work on items such as accessories and jewelry. A prior art stamping machine is provided with a plunger so as to pass through a solenoid, and a working tool on a lower part of the plunger. One example of a working tool may be one with a diamond tip, the front end of which has been worked to 90 degrees and attached to a tip of a needle with a diameter of 2 mm. By passing electric current to the solenoid, the plunger is attracted causing the working tool to descend. The working tool descends such that it contacts a surface of an item placed and held on an upper surface of a pedestal. Voltage applied to the solenoid may be changed to vary the strength of the pressing force of the plunger when the working tool contacts the item. Accordingly, a desired impression may be imparted to the item by varying the voltage. However, other examples of stamping machines exist that stamp an item at a uniform force.
The prior art stamping machine can process at a maximum stamping speed of 100 Hz. However, because of problems due to needle weight and stamping mechanism weight, it is impossible to raise the stamping speed above 100 Hz. Proposed solutions for raising the stamping speed, such as reducing the size and lightening the weight of the needle have been considered. However, these solutions are not desirable because attaching a diamond tip to the needle becomes impossible if the needle's size is greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a stamping machine that stamps at a high speed.